


We Weren't Meant to Be

by MarieMaknae23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Cheating, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23
Summary: Being a Resident of Internal Medicine is not easy, it consumes your time, it consumes your life, and sometimes it eats away your love relationship and ends with it before you can say "endoscopic retrograde cholangiopancreatography", but, being Im Jaebum, one of the the best doctors at Seoul National University Hospital, I can do everything.Or so I thought until Choi Youngjae started his year of internship and he reached deep inside of me, making me realize that Park Jinyoung is not the person I should be with, but with him."Just say it, could you?" His eyes had filled with tears. "Did you slept with him?" I wasn't able to see him in the eyes, so I looked down as I nodded, just listening as Jinyoung inhaled air abruptly "Did you fell in love with him?" His voice was trembling, trying not to cry."He made me realize something very important ..." I managed to say, still looking down, Jinyoung remained silent "He made me realize that we weren't meant to be."





	1. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about the medical system in korea, so I am writing of what I know, there also may be some mistakes in terminology as I also don't know how to say it exactly (i.e. guard -that I think is on-call-.
> 
> Cheating is something that shouldn't be repeated, it breaks homes and stable relationships, this is just for the sake of the story.

JB's POV

I knew something was wrong from the moment I set foot in the hospital, I felt that something very important should happen that day, but my still sleepy brain, at 5:30 am couldn’t re member what it was exactly.

When I arrived at the doctor’s office, where I spent more than 24 hours locked up there since the last 6 months of my life, being a resident of Internal Medicine at the Seoul National University Hospital, l took a seat at my usual chair, waving to the other doctors of the previous guard, who were looking very haggard, with lots of messy hair and they were so eager to go home because…

“The new interns are coming today!” I exclaimed, hitting my forehead and almost spilling hot coffee on my impeccably white trousers.

“What? You didn’t remember?” Yoongi, a senior resident, asked me, snorting and throwing some papers on the desk, which slipped and fell to the ground, scattering, Yoongi just bent to pick them up, accommodating them in any way, the nurses were not going to be very happy with a messy file. "Yesterday I gave them the induction” Yoongi rolled his eyes and I felt compassion for those young doctors fresh out of school. "They're coming in super idiots.”

“As all of us who have stepped through this hospital, that's how we all arrived, even you came in like that” Jisoo nagged him, she was one of the Interns who were leaving “But you, Dr. Im, are a better person than Dr. Min, so…”

Yoongi was about to grumble when the door opened almost slowly and a head peeked out in fear.

“Am…is this the Internal Medicine’s office?” the floating head asked.

“Yeah, come in quickly to do rounds once and for all so we can go home” Yoongi said, being as sweet as ever.

The floating head looked scared and pushed a little more to come in completely and, although I wanted to avoid it, I quickly scanned him: he was shorter than me (good), he had black hair, a little disheveled, his tie a little crooked and in his white trousers, a pair of two strong thighs showed up (it would be useful to go up and down stairs incessantly and, obviously, he would be the main attraction of the nurses), the keys that came out of his pocket had a small keychain with the flag of Hong Kong (Foreign, he was going to suffer more than others).

I was so busy with the first that I did not realize that there was another boy behind him and, in comparison, he was much younger than the first; his brown hair looked spongy, his skin was white, almost transparent (perhaps he was only too pale from nervousness), without any imperfection other than a cute mole that was under his left eye; in his hands he carried a Star Wars thermos and his badge was hanging on a Pokemon strap, with the Original Pokemons in small plastic figures, he was wearing tennis instead of the typical white shoe and when he smiled at us he seemed to light up the gloomy office.

“... and I'm Choi Youngjae, from Mokpo.”

I felt almost enthralled in his smile, it was so bright, so happy, even excited, and more than nervous, he looked anxious to start, unlike the first boy...whom I hadn’t paid attention to his name. Shit. I was in trouble.

“Welcome, guys” my brain finally reacted after Jisoo gave me a little nudge, had I stayed staring at him? “I'll be your resident, I'm Im Jaebum, I'll be with you from here until you rotate specialty” I had to go back to the serious plaintiff Dr. Im Jaebum “the majority here knows that I have my character, and that you don’t want me to get angry, but they are just rumors, you will get used to my way of working and, obviously, when it is time to laugh we will do it and when we have to work we will do it with more eagerness, okay?” The new ones nodded. “Well, leave your things out there and let's go do rounds, Dr. Choi and...Ah...” Think fast brain! What was the foreign boy's name?

“Wang JiaEr” the boy answered when he saw me stutter “or Jackson, I think it's easier to memorize Jackson, so, Wang Jackson.”

“Well, let's go, Dr. Choi and Dr. Wang.” I smiled at them and again Youngjae's smile felt like a slap in the face.

The boy was cute, like, too cute honestly, he yawned incessantly as he adjusted his robe, but despite that, he looked incredibly excited and that's what made his presence like a magnet, I couldn’t take my eyes away from him, and suddenly I even felt invigorated, it had been a lot since something like that happened to me because…

“Yah, Jaebum-ah, your daily call at six o'clock in the morning is coming in.” Yoongi called me, again pulling me out of my trance.

Fate had to remind me why I couldn’t be so interested and taken aback by the new intern.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and smiled a little when I saw the name on the screen, Park Jinyoung, my best friend of all time, my boyfriend for more than 4 years, with whom I had lived together for a year, a kindergarten teacher and who always called me as soon as he woke up to wish me a nice day.

“Hey! I was already starting to worry” I answered, turning away from the others.

“Your cat started to nag me before I could dial you” Jinyoung answered from the other side of the line “but we are already having breakfast.”

“Good, do you have everything ready for today's class?” I asked, I saw Youngjae and Jackson looking at me with interest and Jisoo and Yoongi were kind of hurrying me up with their eyes. “Hey, love, I have to go, the new interns are here...”

“Oh! True! I forgot that they start today, well, teach them well, my almighty Dr. Im” Jinyoung sighed on the other side of the phone.

“Of course,” I answered, almost feeling offended, but smiling foolishly “I need to hang…”

“Jaebum...I miss you” Jinyoung said, I knew that it wasn’t easy for him all the exhausting schedules and that I was almost never home with him “And I want you to remember that I love you, I love you so much, don’t forget it, please.”

“Of course I do, I love you too, babe” I answered, turning to see my interns, Youngjae smiled shyly and ran a hand through his hair. “I only love you.” I answered, swallowing.

I gave a long, heavy sigh after the call was cut and I stared at the screen of my cell phone, where I had a picture, beautifully taken by one of Jinyoung's friends, Mark, in which we both looked at each other face to face, with a faint smile on our lips, but looking at us with all the love in the world; that picture had been taken shortly before I started the residency, the morning before we left for a week's vacation on Jeju Island, before my horrible schedules started and started being more absent at home each time.  

The television series made medicine look like a glamorous life, in which you had time for everything, in which you didn’t enter one day at 5:30 in the morning and leave until the next day at 4 in the afternoon (if you were lucky, because if you left something pending –like, always- you would not leave until you finished them) and have to return the next day again at 5:30 and leave at 4pm (pre-guard) to return the next day to Guard; all that, week after week, cycle after cycle, repetitive.

Obviously in my post-guard states, when I finally managed to come home, I was so beaten up that often I didn’t feel like undressing and showering to eliminate all the possible germs left in my clothes, but, I had to protect Jinyoung (during the first weeks he had fallen ill with a respiratory infection so strong that he almost had to go to the hospital himself), so I always dragged my ass to the shower and after showering went straight to my bed, where I fell asleep even before my head touched the pillow, waiting for Jinyoung to  come home.

He would woke me up at around 8pm in the evening to have dinner together, he told me about the wonderful day he had spent at work, surrounded by four-year-old children who said the funniest and most ingenious things in the world, his eyes lit up every time he talked about what he liked most, and I just listened to him, with swollen eyes and almost automatically chewing the delicious and nutritious dinner that he cooked for me every day.

Many times I was dying to tell him about my day, but, I talked with many medical terms that he couldn’t understand at all and he thought it was disgusting to talk about body fluids or death at the table, so I just listened to him, limiting myself to answer with a "so-so” every time he asked me about my day; but in spite of everything, those moments together were endearing, to treasure them and to see him excited by something that he loved made me feel happy.

However, with respect to our private life, we couldn’t do much since we both had to sleep early to be able to get up the next day and, believe it or not, homosexual sex requires a lot of time and preparation, so we reserved that time for when I was Pre-Guard, or, for the rare occasions when they gave me a day off, conforming the rest of the time with hurried blowjobs or half-sleep hand jobs.

 I knew that Jinyoung wanted much more than that (I had gotten a person with a lot of sex drive), but my tired body sometimes couldn’t offer everything he wanted and, on many occasions, I fell asleep almost immediately after I finished, without worrying about him, or, at other times, my body did not react the way I should.

In short, I loved medicine, but stress, sleeplessness, poor diet and so on, were slowly ending with me and taking my relationship in between my legs; We made it work, yes, but I knew that Jinyoung felt lonely most of the time, but he didn’t complained, he just smiled and hugged me warmly in his arms, reminding me that it was almost over and, as I had promised, we would take a year to travel around the world and get married one summer day in some picturesque beach in Greece, we just had to wait 6 more months, we just had to endure 6 more months and not let die what we had struggled so hard to conserve.

“Dr. Im?” A little voice took me out of my trance, blinking hard, realizing that several tears had wanted to accumulate in my face and I turned quickly to my new interns, who saw me with some concern and bewilderment “We are ready.”

“Sure, I'm sorry for that, it's my...it was my...” I stuttered a little, I didn’t know if I should tell them about my sexual orientation at the first meeting “my special other always calls me every day before going to work” I watched out of the corner of my eye as Yoongi rolled his eyes and Jisoo pretended to be throwing up in the trash can, Youngjae put puppy-eyes and Jackson just nodded Okay, let's go, get ready, Undergraduate Interns.” I gave them a small smile, Youngjae gave it back to me, so bright and so happy that I had that strange feeling on my stomach, as if when you’re falling off a cliff or something.

I recriminated myself a bit about the effect that the young intern caused on me, I couldn’t  allow Choi Youngjae's pretty appearance to affect me at all because I had a stable relationship, a relationship that, once I was free from that hell, was going to turn into a nice marriage, I had to remember that always and, above all,  I had to get away from Choi Youngjae, I should treat him like a colleague and nothing else, because, he was only that, yes, the boy was cute, but nothing more, I had just met him and I couldn’t been affected by him.

 It should not affect me at all.


	2. Can't Help Falling in Love with You

I yawned for the eleventh time, typing tiredly on the computer keyboard, next to me Jackson was trying to decipher the handwriting of one of the assigned doctors, while Youngjae snored softly with his head hidden in his arms, sleeping in an uncomfortable position on a desk full of clinical records.

 The boy had asked for a ten-minute break after we received a Code Blue call in which we lasted at least 40 minutes trying to get the patient out of the cardiac arrest, but he had died in the end, despite his attempts and numerous chest compressions. I knew that Youngjae was still affected by the loss of a patient, so I had given him those beautiful 15 minutes, of which he had almost doubled the amount of time requested.

“Impossible! I give up, they must learn to write with their hands instead of their legs!” Jackson exclaimed, breaking the silence of the small office, which had only been interrupted by my constant typing and Youngjae's snoring. “I need a coffee” he looked at the wall clock, it was almost 4 in the morning, the heaviest hours.

“Just go to sleep, I’m almost done with this and we only need to do the note of the patient that died today, but I can take care of that, I’ll wake up Youngjae in a while” I said, rubbing my eyes that at that moment were reduced to mere line in my eyes due to how swollen they were “I’ll wake you up by 5am or so.”

“Okay.” Jackson sighed in relief. “See you in a little while.”

And again the small office was silent, I knew that I should wake up Youngjae to continue with his earrings, but the boy looked so calm and peaceful that it was almost mean to wake him up.

At about 4:30 I decided to also sleep for a moment, I decided that when I just couldn’t stop my snoozing off over the keyboard. I leaned on the chair and settled myself, letting my tiredness drag me into unconsciousness almost immediately, only a few minutes later I heard a different sound coming from Youngjae, it was a kind of whimpering and he began to writhe in his dreams.

“I... I'm sorry...” he sobbed again. “I didn’t wanted to...I...I tried...” thick tears began to run down his cheeks, so I stood up, approaching him and shaking him gently.

“Youngjae, wake up, it's just a dream.” I whispered softly, Youngjae opened his eyes and looked around, somewhat disoriented.

“What…?” He muttered and his almond-shaped eyes fixed on me. “Oh no...” he murmured, totally apologetic “I'm sorry, Dr. Im it's just that...it's just that...”

“You dreamed about the death?” I asked, he nodded, wiping away his tears. “Don’t mortify yourself so much, Youngjae. It is something that we will experience in most of our time, it is something that will never become easy and I assure you there is going to be deaths that hurt more than others, but, we always have to be sure and satisfied that everything we did all we could. But we don’t have to get stuck with the deaths, we have to focus on the patients that we were able to save and send to their homes, with their families.” Youngjae was again shedding thick tears “Remember those families who have thanked you for your attentions, patients, family and even the nursing staff. You're a great doctor, Youngjae, don’t forget it.”

There was a moment of silence in which we both stared at each other, with an intensity so powerful that I even got goose-bumps, the atmosphere had become heavy, it was difficult for me to breathe, I had to interlock my hands to repress the sudden need to hug him, his face had flushed and, after several minutes, he lowered his gaze, clearing his throat and wiping his nose distractedly.

“You are also a very good doctor, Dr. Im” Youngjae muttered after a while “I'm really grateful to be able to share my training with you.” Weirdly, we both avoided looking at each other. “Thank you for your words of encouragement.”

“No problem, Youngjae, that's what my residents did for me, it's the least I can do for you.” I shrugged and turned to give him a bright smile, which made me look incredibly stupid, and apparently frustrated Youngjae, because he gave an involuntary slap to his coffee thermos, which went flying, scattering coffee on floor.

“Shit!” Youngjae exclaimed, turning red, getting up immediately to get a bunch of toilet paper, I stifled a giggle, he was too cute when he cursed.

Hold on. Did I just thought that?!

I crouched next to him to help him with the tissue and coffee disaster, and, I’m sure it was the sleeplessness, because, even though we had been side by side on countless occasions, I had never felt my heart speed up in the way it did when, accidentally, our hands touched when throwing that drenched mass, Youngjae was still blushing and muttering things to himself without ceasing.

“Good morn…! What the fuck happened in here?” Yoongi suddenly entered the office, finding the strange scene of the two of us, kneeling on the floor, cleaning coffee, Youngjae incredibly blushed and me trying to contain a stupid giggle on my face.

“Good morning, Dr. Min!” Jackson came up behind him and we both stood up, Youngjae bowing deeply like the polite boy he was. “What the…? How intense was the “session” that you threw the coffee?” Jackson said, with a mocking tone “I can’t leave you with Jaebum for a second because...”

“Dr. Wang” I said sternly, frowning. “First of all, I'm Dr. Im, second of all, nothing happened, it was just an accident, right Youngjae?”

“Then he is Youngjae and I'm Dr. Wang?” Jackson asked, but he didn’t sound annoyed, on the contrary, he looked at me with a slightly mocking gesture.

“Jackson!” Youngjae said, looking at him with some concealed panic.

“Dr. Wang, since I see you very enthusiastic and energetic this morning, so, why you go on verify that you didn’t left anything pending before visiting?” Yoongi told him, alternating curious glances between Youngjae and me. “And you, Dr. Choi, collect all the pending laboratories of our patients.” Both interns came out in silence.

As soon as we were alone in the office, I felt very interested in capturing some X-rays that I was supposed to have captured some twelve hours ago, beside me Yoongi adjusted his tie and robe, in absolute silence, but, knowing him, he was waiting for me to say something.

“How is Jinyoung?” yes, there it was.

“Fine, he’s preparing a play with his class” I replied, as if I was commenting on the weather.

“Good, when is your anniversary?”

“Yoongi, Really?” Finally I turned to see him. “You never ask me about Jinyoung, and now you're very interested in our love life? Don’t listen to Jackson, I know how he is.”

“Excuse me, it wouldn’t be the first time that there is an affair inside the walls of this hospital.” He shrugged. “I only say that you should stay faithful in your relationship and don’t mess around with a simple intern...”

“Youngjae is not a simple intern” I interrupted abruptly. “He will become something big, I know.” I added quickly. “Besides, I don’t see fit that you're scolding me about an alleged affair when you've slept with half the nursing staff and most of the female interns.”

“You know that the thing is different, I don’t have a stable relationship, and, I don’t have to see them every day and spend more than 24 hours together.” Yoongi said, like he was the wisest person in the world. “Just be careful.”

“Don't worry, I'm almost sure that he doesn’t know that I'm gay and, most likely, he's not gay either, I've seen him flirt with the nurses too.” I shrugged, standing up “I'll go to put on the clinical uniform.”

“Well, I'm just telling you to be careful if you plan to cheat on Jinyoung. Remember that everything is known here.”

“I'm not going to cheat on him, Yoongi, and relax.” I said, before yawning.

X                                                                                                                                                    

X

X

“Well, I suggest that, since we have free weekend, let's go for some sensual drinks, to be able to celebrate that for the first time in our guard nobody died” Jackson said, while we were getting ready to head home.

I would never understand why, after more than forty hours awake, at 7 o'clock in the afternoon, four hours after we were supposed to have left, he still had energy as if he had had a long night of deep sleep and three copious meals.

“I don’t know...” Youngjae murmured, carefully folding his robe.

“I think it's a good idea, a beer at the end of the work day sounds perfect.” I agreed, looking at my watch. It was assumed that today Jinyoung had the play at his school and he wouldn’t arrive until after 9pm. “We are the only team that has not had time to meet after work.”

“Great!” Jackson said excitedly and left the office quickly, leaving us surprised with all of our things still out “I’ll wait for you on the bar across the street!” we managed to hear him say when he was almost at the end of the corridor.

“Shall we go?” I said to Youngjae, hanging my backpack over my shoulder, the youngest just sighed.

“I don’t know...I have to talk to mom today” he said, biting his lip a bit. “And I'm too sleepy too, and I wanted to go tomorrow morning to...”

“Youngjae, stop making excuses, it’s going to be just one beer, come on, or is that you have a low alcohol tolerance?”

“Low tolerance? Me?” Youngjae suddenly laughed out loud “No, it’s quite high actually.”

“Oh yeah?” I asked, incredulous, it seemed he would be one of those who would fall down after two shots of soju, he widened his smile.

“You want to bet, Dr. Im?” he raised an eyebrow. “The first one to get drunk pays the sodas that we have to pay to the nurses of the fifth floor.”

“Sure.” I smiled sarcastically, that was a piece of cake.

X

X

X

Son of a bitch.

Choi Youngjae was not weak at all with alcohol.

There we were in that little pub, about three or four hours later (I had lost track of time so I had no idea what time it was), three beer buckets, three bottles of soju and an innumerable amount of mixed cocktails and different shots; Jackson had perished first, he had stopped drinking and simply sat still at the table, his cheeks flushed and watching around with a dreamy air around him, I would have thought that getting him drunk would increase his energy to the maximum, but no, in all the time we had been together I hadn’t seen him so quiet.

When Jackson perished, Youngjae and I began to share a bottle of soju, talking about a thousand and one things, drinking shot after shot, until, suddenly, I realized that my lips were numb, my surroundings were a solid mass of colors and my body had lost all coordination.

“Dr. Im, you're already drunk.” Youngjae said between giggles, he looked normal, too normal and we had drunk exactly the same amount, so he had higher tolerance, indeed. “You are completely drunk” he laughed with more enthusiasm, applauding as a seal, dropping the formal language.

“Of course I'm not drunk” God, that was not my normal way of talking, I didn’t slurred the words so much.

“The ones who deny it are the drunkest ones.” I frowned and Youngjae laughed heartily, at another time I would have been angry that he was laughing at me, but I started laughing with him too.

“Well, I admit, I have to pay the sodas to me, pity we didn’t include Jackson on the bet” he continued to laugh like a retarded seal, I ran a hand through and flipped the glass around so I won’t get more temptation of getting more alcohol.

“I don’t understand why you always do that, you leave your hair like a mess” he said and approached me, with that beautiful smile on his lips and, with his long fingers, he fixed my hair.

I felt him too close, a warmth ran through my body and it seemed that warmth emanated from his body; with that distance I could admire each one of his long eyelashes, the shape of his eyes and the bright brown color of his iris; from his wonderful eyes I moved to the cute mole under his eye. (Was it my idea or was it shaped like a star?) His cheeks were a little flushed (would it be for alcohol?) And his lips were wet, since his tongue had just traveled through them. I realized what I had gotten too close to him, his breath hit mine, my body was almost automatic and I was getting closer to him.

“Well, it's time for me to go home.” Jackson's voice made me react to where I was and who I was with. “See you on Monday.”

We both separated with a slight jump and Youngjae stared at the ground, mi world was spinning faster and I turned towards Jackson who still looked somewhat drowsy, left a bill on the table and, after taking his things, he left.

“I think we should go too, it's quite late” Youngjae said with somewhat hurriedly, looking at his watch and still avoiding my gaze “What will your girlfriend say of us when she sees you coming home like this” he had returned to the formal language.

“Jinyoung” until that exact moment I hadn’t thought about him in the entire night, I didn’t even told him I was going to come home late “The name is Jinyoung” I said to Youngjae, who was looking at me with some confusion “The name of my boyfriend is Jinyoung.”

“Boyfriend?” Youngjae asked, somewhat surprised.

“Yes, boyfriend.” I nodded, standing up. “I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

“No, not at all.” Youngjae denied with his hands, also standing up “In fact I also...”

“Do you also have a boyfriend?” I asked and I couldn’t avoid the sound of disappointment in my voice, perhaps the noise of the people around me would have camouflaged a bit.

“No, I don’t. But...I also...well... I would also like to have a boyfriend” he blushed even more and I wanted to crush his cheeks, so I solved it by suddenly walking out.

When I got outside Youngjae grabbed my arm, I guess I went all the way walking in a zigzag and I hadn’t even noticed, but when Youngjae took my arm I felt immediately safe, almost sure he was not going to let me fall on my ass.

“Do you live far away?” I asked.

“A bit, I think it’s best if I take a taxi” I answered, his lips seemed like magnets from which my eyes couldn’t look away.

“Yes, the good thing that your car isn’t parked too far from the hospital” Youngjae seemed to realize the intensity with I was staring at his pink lips.

“Yes.” I forced myself to look away from his lips, but it was almost impossible to resist and my drunken mind completely dominated me with his lower instincts “You know...I forgot my backpack in the car, and there I have all my uniforms to wash, would you come with me?” Drunk Jaebum 1. Sober Jaebum 0. “I'm afraid of falling down somewhere.”

Youngjae bit his bottom lip, weighing the situation, but agreed several seconds later, taking my arm again and heading towards the side street where I had parked the car. By some strange coincidence the little alley was lightly illuminated, with only a few lights on, leaving it almost completely dark, and of course, there wasn’t any passers-by walking by. I couldn’t believe my luck.

“Wait, I need to lean on something” Drunk Jaebum spoke, leaning on the door of the car, and in doing so, I pulled him towards me, our bodies coming together, my hands slid down towards his hips and I stared at his face, evidently nervous, hidden in the shadows.

“M-Maybe I can…take…” he stuttered, taking my hands to pull them away from his hips, his hands were soaked in sweat.

“It’s okay, we can take it out in a while” and, taking him by his cheeks, I finally met my darkest desires to taste his lips.

Youngjae was paralyzed, I felt his heart beat strongly against his chest and I forgot to breathe for a few moments, I even remained motionless, just crushing my lips against his, feeling his rigid body in my arms.

When I finally remembered how to breathe, my lips began to move gently against his and he began to relax in the kiss, I opened my eyes a bit and saw him closing them, his hands starting to climb slowly up my chest to cling to my neck and, when I finally felt him hanging on me, was when the intensity of the kiss increased and my tongue began to look for way in his mouth, he offered access immediately, our tongues starting a dance in which we found comfort quickly.

From a simple kiss, we passed to a desperate kiss, urged, as if it we were releasing all the need we had for each other, we kissed awkwardly, but even so it seemed heaven, his lips settled perfectly with mine and my hands seemed to have found their natural place on his hips, clinging to the fabric of his white pants and sticking him even closer against me, beginning to fantasize how it would feel to feel his erect manhood against mine, which was beginning to react to him burying his long fingers in my hair, pulling in little of it and emitting a soft sigh against my lips.

My hands, still governed by Drunk Jaebum, began to feel a little more daring, so they began to untuck Youngjae's blue shirt and fight to undo his belt, Youngjae didn’t complain, he just pulled a little bit harder my hair and bit my lower lip, almost making it bleed and revealing a little bit of his true sexual passion, but nevertheless, when my fingers met the first strands of his pubic hair and I just touched with the tips of my fingers his hard manhood, he simply pulled away, putting his hands on my chest and lowering his face, breathing hard.

“Shit.” Finally Drunk Jaebum had moved away and had finally let me dominate myself and realize that this was wrong for a thousand and one reasons “I'm sorry, Youngjae...I don’t...is just that…” the air of the street hadn’t benefited me much, besides of all the adrenaline and arousal running through my veins, so words just didn’t seem to came out of my mouth in the right way.

"Come on, I'll go with you so you can take a taxi” Youngjae said with a small voice, buttoning his pants and adjusting his shirt “Let’s forget about this, Dr. Im, you are my Resident and I’m just a simple intern, besides…you have a boyfriend” and, sniffling his nose, he walked back to the main street, and I think I saw him dry a treacherous tear that had rolled down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so I have the worst menstrual cramps so I won't make this long.  
> First of all, let's all support LOOK comeback, because OMG they are so amazing everytime and they make me prouder each time and they deserve the world! Specially with their self-written songs -ugly cries- BTW, I can't still get over Thank You -ugly cries again- I've listened at least 5 times since the release and OMG, no...it's superb.  
> Second of all, don't hate me for going too fast with the story (actually I am missing a part in which Jaebum explains that Youngjae is getting deeper in his heart each time and so on, but I lost it, so fuck it.) but I don't want to make this story too long. And please don't hate me if you are a Bnior shipper ;.; poor Jinyoung, I know, but...well...i can't say more.   
> See you next time!   
> Marie  
> P.S. MY BIRTHDAY IS NEXT WEEEK!!! Anyone willing to write me a GOT7xMe smut fanfic? -yes all of them!!! Is just that I can't decide on a bias ;.; they are all amazing- maybe no... -cries again in a corner- 23 ON THE 23RD BIOTCHES!!!  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!


	3. You're always on my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware! This contains a full smut scene, please leave if you're not fond of it (but you must be if you are reading a story rated M)

Oh God, if I offended you while partying and drinking, with the hangover I repay all of my sins.

 I let out a growl that Chewbacca wouldn’t have envied at all, and I turned to the other side the powerful morning light passed through my eyelids and made that my recently awaked brain hurt like a bitch.

Why had I drunk so much? I already had very present not to exceed in alcohol because my hangovers were the worst and were not worth it, ah, but of course! Youngjae had to make that stupid bet, stupid Youngjae…wait…

I opened my eyes with regret, realizing that I was curled up in my bed, with the sheets tangled between my legs, yes...it was definitely my house, on the bedside table was the picture that Jinyoung and I had taken long time, I also saw my uniforms scattered on the floor, my backpack thrown in any place so yes, this was my house, my room.

With another grunt I straightened in bed, scratching my hair tangled in my head, trying to remember how it was that had come to my house, my memory was blocked after...after what happened in the Alley, but someone had worried about taking me home or I have made a fool of myself returning home in the state I was.

I stood up, walking carefully to the small living room, Jinyoung was not lying in bed with me, but no noise was heard either, I couldn’t find any reason why he was not in the house, so I went to the small laundry room we had behind the kitchen and that was when I noticed something that almost wanted to make me hit the wall.

The kitchen table was still set with our best dinnerware, several candles and a wine glass, on the stove there were still several pots with their contents untouched and, on the floor (and I was about to step on it) the remains of the second glass, turned into fine shards of glass.

I hit my forehead hard, it was obvious that Jinyoung had planned something since it was my free weekend, he used to do those things, he liked to surprise me with small details like the dinner, and this time…this time I had failed him, and not only that, I bet he had waited patiently for me, perhaps with the candles on and his glass of wine in his hand, eagerly waiting for me to arrive, while I drowned in alcohol and, worst of all, followed my most low instincts snogging and fondling Youngjae.

I threw myself on the couch, my mind elaborating some plan to compensate Jinyoung and, above all, planning my speech to apologize.

The front door opened and Jinyoung entered, loaded with bags of groceries, his forehead was somewhat wrinkled, in that expression I knew so well when something bothered him, and he didn’t want to say it.

“You’re alive” he greeted me, leaving the bags on the table and I saw that he brought a few trays of food to go.

“I...” my voice sounded too raspy “how did I arrived last night?”

“How did you arrive? -Jinyoung snorted, starting to take the food out of his bags, his eyebrow gave a strange twinge “ You came home, piss drunk, you couldn’t even walk on your own foot, you made a path of vomit from the entrance to the bathroom” he threw the plates with a little more force, which by mere miracle didn’t break “you threw up on your poor intern…what was his name?”

“Youngjae...” I sighed, massaging the bridge of my nose. “His name is Youngjae. Did that really happen?”

“You tell me, I had to clean up your mess and clean yourself after all the mess you made” he snorted and leaned on the table “It hadn’t happened to you since we were in college, why did you drink to that extent if you know how bad you behave while drunk?”

“For stupid men competitivity” I shrugged, dragging myself with regret to sit on the table, where Jinyoung had put two plates and opened a tray with what looked like hangover soup, I knew he was angry with me, but that's the wonderful thing about him, he never stopped worrying about me. “They made a bet to see who had more tolerance and then…”

“You lost, as you always do when you start competing for bullshit reasons.” Jinyoung interrupted “I had been been waiting for you...” he eyed the remnants of last night's dinner “I thought…”

“I am sorry, I'm really sorry” I finally apologized and Jinyoung's frown relaxed a little “I didn’t knew you had planned all this and I’m so sorry, I know that my free weekends are yours, but we hadn’t had the opportunity to have a dinner after work and when you spend so much time with some people you have to do it sometimes and…”

“Jaebum, I don’t need your explanations, I understand it in a certain way, besides I didn’t tell you what I had planned to do, and I know that if I had told you, you had been home early.” Jinyoung told me, with a slightly softer face. “Now eat before it gets cold. Anyways, it’s not like you can’t escape helping me clean up the mess you did last night.”

“Well, that’s better than you kicking me the fuck out of the house” I answered, sighed a little relieved and, as my stomach was crying for food, I started eating.

“By the way, it looked like your intern is quite cool” Jinyoung said, sitting right next to me and also starting to eat “you couldn’t stop repeating how good he was” I saw that his brow furrowed a little, and, as that moment I had taken a big spoonful, I started to cough as I nearly choked.

“This is hot…” I said with watery eyes, taking a sip of water “So, Youngjae brought me up here?” oh no, please, I hoped I hadn’t exceeded my talking.

“Didn’t I tell you that you threw up on him?” Jinyoung asked me in turn, giving me a pat on the back as I was still coughing “He very kindly helped you to get off the taxi, helped you climb up the stairs, and I guess you resisted or something because he came too disheveled and his shirt was buttoned wrongly” my soul fell to my feet “after taking a few steps in you threw up on him, so it took a while to clean himself, and all the time you were repeating how good and handsome he was.” shit, Jinyoung had come back to frown.

“I suppose I meant that he is a very good intern, he will be a doctor of the good ones” I tried to calm my voice and my appearance “And handsome…I don’t know, you know I’m not myself when I get drunk and my mind works completely differently.”

“I know, but still, be careful, Jaebum” Jinyoung said, his words fell like a heavy block in my stomach “I love you, you know that, don’t you? Jinyoung took my hand a few moments.

“I know, I love you too.” and, strangely, the words felt strange in my mouth.

X

X

X

I gave a big sigh to see the huge pile of dirty dishes we had accumulated in the last three days, for someone who weren’t at home many hours a week there were too many things to wash, and even more with the huge three-course dinner that Jinyoung had prepared last night.

With another sigh I began to wash that huge mountain, humming random songs in my mind, trying to ignore the slight throbbing pain in my temple, that happened to me because I had such stupid competitiveness, of course what I didn’t count on was that Youngjae was stronger with alcohol than me.

The plate I was washing slipped from my hands when my mind decided to remember the softness of Youngjae's lips, as his hand clung to my hair with repressed desire. I ran my tongue over my lips and I could feel the slight wound on the bottom of my lip and I remembered that slight bite that gave me to understand that Youngjae was not as innocent as I thought.

The guilt began to rise slowly through my skin, I knew perfectly well that I shouldn’t look at Youngjae from the beginning, especially having so many years with Jinyoung; Yes, Youngjae was a wonderful person, he was hardworking, gentlemanly, had joy even to share and was able to cure any evil just with his laughter (well, not so extreme, but his laughter added years of life to my life), I could talk to him about anything and a million other things, but not for just a moment of fun was going to throw away so many years of relationship, after all, it had been ten years in total, ten years in the that we both overcome thousands of adversities (including our parents accepting us as a couple), had spent too many happy moments, sad, angry, and both had discovered our sexuality to the fullest in the arms of the other.

Maybe it was just that, maybe this mere attraction I felt for Youngjae was because I hadn’t  had many opportunities to experiment with other people, or rather, no opportunity to experiment with other people, as Jinyoung had been the only person I’ve ever kissed or fucked with, it was not like I was tired in the way that we made love, I was too satisfied with the nights when we could be together and it always drove me crazy the way he rode me until reaching our orgasms together.

So yes, it must be just that, my attraction was to what his body and his flesh could offer me, it was like eating the same food every day, obviously, when something new comes along and you feel totally tempted by it and you want to eat it, but nothing else, it was just that my body (not me) was just looking for any opportunity to discharge, after too many days in abstinence, and that's why my mind had started to fix on Youngjae and my mind had taken advantage of that moment of intoxication, that my neurons didn’t worked properly, to satisfy their lowest desires with the first person that I had encountered.

When I least realized it, I was finishing washing the dishes, drying my hands with the front of my jeans, when I turned to see what else I could clean, Jinyoung had entered the kitchen, watching with amazement how impeccable it was.

“Well, you do really want me to forgive you” he said, he said, approaching me and sticking his fingers into the front clips of my pants, pulling me towards him.

“What? Was I not forgiven already?” I asked, raising an eyebrow and wrapping my arms around his waist.

“Almost,” he answered, leaning his head on my chest. “Or is it that you know how much it turns me on when you do things in the house without me having to ask you?” He purred against my chest, his thumbs beginning to circle my groin.

“And you know how much I love to fuck you against the kitchen table.” My voice had taken on a low, lustful tone almost immediately.

When we least thought about it, I had already pushed him against the kitchen table, devouring his lips with hunger, melting into that sensual dance of tongues we had already practiced so much.

I started kissing his collarbones, pausing to take his shirt off, Jinyoung had gleefully ignored my shirt and went straight through the zipper of my pants, letting them fall to my ankles and rubbing his hand against my hardening erection, even above of the underwear.

“We are impatient, I see.” I whispered against his lips, raising my hands up his marked torso, reaching up to his nipples and taking them between my fingers.

“It has been more than a week without any kind of touch at all, you know that you can’t leave me so long in abstinence” Jinyoung sighed, looking for my lips again, his hands getting rid of my shirt as I lowered his pants.

“Poor soul in disgrace” I mocked him, taking his face in my hands, when I realized something “The last time we did something was on my last free days, three weeks ago…”

“Oh! I don’t know! Just shut up and kiss me.” Jinyoung refuted, kneeling in front of me, pulling my erection out of his cotton prison and taking it in his hands.

His lips kissed my legs, climbing up to my groin, following his path until he reached my testicles, sucking one of them inside his mouth, before continuing on his way up. His tongue licked the extension of my member and without waiting for more, introduced the tip in his mouth, surrounding it with his perfect full lips, sucking hard, tearing a slight moan.

I loved Jinyoung for a thousand reasons, but I loved him even more for the excellent blowjobs he gave, I could reach heaven more than once with only the wonders that came to his mouth.

The kitchen was filled with Jinyoung's obscene sounds, sucking and slurping, mixed with the occasional moan of his part and soft, hoarse moans of mine. I had held his hair firmly and my hips moved gently against his throat, increasing the depth and speed every so often, until the tip of my cock hit the back of his throat, making his eyes water a little.

“Come on, up…” my voice came out as a rough moan and, when I tried to get out of his mouth, Jinyoung stopped me, clinging to my ass and sucking more urgently "Come on, baby, you'll have a chance to continue sucking, but now I would love to dig my cock in your beautiful ass…”

Jinyoung stood up hastily, masturbating gently, climbing to the table with eyes full of lust and desire, an image so erotic that I was attracted to him as a magnet, placing myself between his legs, which had already opened for me, offering me a clear view of his entrance, going again for his delicious lips.

Our intimacies brushed, our tongues met, and moans came from our mouths, everything was so perfect that it could not be possible that my mind had wanted to betray me and make me cheat on such a perfect man.

Although…

As I kissed Jinyoung I remembered the way in which Youngjae's lips, a little thinner, seemed to have molded perfectly with mine, almost like a puzzle, while Jinyoung's kisses were passionate, Youngjae's were cautious, almost shy, but once he let go, he radiated a different type of lust, difficult to explain, but different, making me fantasize about how snatched he could become in bed, how white his skin would be under my touch, if he would blush tenderly at the moment of being naked, if his tongue would do wonders on my member as he did with my mouth.

Shit.

I shouldn’t be thinking about Youngjae when I was between my boyfriend's legs, about to fuck. My erection went down a little and, as Jinyoung had my dick in his hands he could sense the change.

“What happened?” He asked me, frowning.

“Nothing, it's just that...I thought about...the lube, it’s in the bedroom”

“Here we have coconut oil, it works the same” Jinyoung clicked his tongue “it must work the same” and got down the table and went to the cupboard.

Jinyoung's naked body was wonderful, not only because he had a magnificent buttocks, round and smooth, but also that his legs were strong and thick, in his torso there were soft muscles and defined and his arms were well turned, product of the thousands of hours he spent in the gym, the main reason of it because he didn’t wanted to be that much time alone in the house.

But even so, Youngjae's body seemed to be like a hidden gem, I knew that the younger didn’t had a body as marked as mine or Jackson's, but because of how little I could see the younger’s skin, it seemed to be white and smooth as snow, his thighs looked thick and firm, the mole that was right in the middle of the neck seemed to be an invitation for my lips to mark that area and make me wonder how many more moles he may had in his body, my mind having crazy imaginations about those places and how my mouth would kiss and bite one and each one of them.

“Jaebum?” Jinyoung's voice took me out of my sinful thoughts, yes, I was about to fuck him, and for more reason I should not be thinking about another man.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry” I hasten to answer him, kissing his lips momentarily, sticking my naked body to his and pushing him back against the table.

Jinyoung pulled away from my lips, turning on his back and leaning on the table with a sensuality that made me shiver all over my body.

Jinyoung was beautiful, Jinyoung was perfect and before such a body and lover I had no reason to think about anyone else.

I dedicated myself to expanding his entrance with fervor and care, introducing one by one my digits inside, curving them and touching in the points that I knew would cause Jinyoung to moan with desire, that his legs would shake and that from his mouth emanate delicious moans , obscene words and begging for him to fuck him once and for all.

Several minutes later I was inside him, penetrating him at a calm but stable pace, clinging tightly to his hips, burying my fingers in the soft flesh of his buttocks, emitting soft guttural sounds that joined the groans of Jinyoung and the screech from the table because of the constant thrusts.

The way Jinyoung's walls pressed against my dick was spectacular, his back arched under my movement, he was as perfect as ever, his voice providing melodies that I loved to hear.

And, again, my mind began to navigate to other places, thinking of the way Youngjae would look in that position, or completely in four on a bed of sheets of red satin, highlighting more its milky skin; or how his fleshy thighs would feel on my shoulders, while I lost myself inside him and he moaned again and again my name, with flushed cheeks, bright eyes and half-open mouth, his hand working fervently on his own erection.

-Oh...Young...” I barely managed to stop “Oh, Jinyoung…” I corrected myself quickly, stopping my hips and turning him, setting him on the table and opening his legs, hoping he had not noticed my blunder, taking a few seconds to catch my breath again.

“What's wrong? You feel good?” Jinyoung panted, adjusting himself on the table, getting his buttocks on the edge of the table.

“I'm sorry, I felt like I was going to cum too soon,” I excused myself quickly, parting his thighs and guiding me back to his entrance.

“Well, don’t you dare, I want you to fuck me for a few more hours” Jinyoung replied, lying completely on the table, his hand pulling his erection lazily. “You have to make up for all the time we couldn’t make love.”

And again, we fell into that passionate frenzy, my hips had increased the pace, making my member come and go more quickly, the sound of our skins crashing filling the kitchen, joining the existing moans and the smell of sex; Jinyoung's hand worked on his erection at the rate at which I penetrated him.

I forced myself to go blank, I shouldn’t keep distracting, especially with the beautiful and erotic way that Jinyoung looked, yes, probably Youngjae looked just as beautiful at the time of lovemaking, but, as I would never find out, I would never had to think about him again.

That idyll continued for several minutes full of moans, pleasure and sweat, I had lost the notion of time, completely intoxicated with the essence of Jinyoung, his walls suddenly began to press against me and his hand lost rhythm, signal that indicated me that his end was near, so I pushed his thighs a little higher and started with something a little bit faster and brutal, but I knew that Jinyoung liked it that way when he was about to cum, after all, we had 6 years doing all this ; I already knew perfectly when he didn’t liked something or when something made him touch the stars; I knew where to touch him to send him just to madness, to make him finish fast when we did not have enough time and where to play to delay his orgasm, my body was used to his and him to  mine, I belonged with Jinyoung.

“Shit, baby...” Jinyoung let out gracefully, arching his back, from the tip of his reddened member came that precious nectar that stained his chest and abdomen with whitish spots. “Fuck, Jaebum!” he said after he recovered his breath, milking his erection a bit more, extracting up to the last drop, and then he licked the small amount that fell on the space between his index and thumb, my hips didn’t stop moving, making his entire body shiver with over-stimulation.

Jinyoung sat up, putting his arms around my neck, kissing me lazily, I no longer penetrated him brutally, instead, my thrusts had become slow, now seeking my own liberation.

I could feel my end close and Jinyoung helped me as always it happened when he came first,  he touched my nipples gently, or caressed the muscles in my abdomen, his kisses were still languid, because he had momentarily run out of strength, his tongue he found mine almost timidly, and his lips left little barely perceptible bites on my lower lip; the pressure became stronger in my abdomen and just at that moment my mind decided to betray me once again.

Suddenly it was no longer Jinyoung who was hugging me tightly, rather Youngjae was the one who was hiding his face in the hollow of my neck, while my teeth fit into the soft white skin of his shoulder, which moaned my name again and again it was him, the one that his face had become the most beautiful grimace of pleasure at the moment of reaching an orgasm caused by my caresses and, at the same time that Youngjae's face was exploding in complete ecstasy, I felt my orgasm completely shake me violently, spilling every last drop into Youngjae, or rather, into Jinyoung, because it was with him that I was in real life and not with the young doctor who had made his way in my life and made a mess in it and in my mind.

My legs trembled a little and I clung tightly to the thin body in my arms, resting my head on his shoulder, completely silent, my mind fighting with itself between removing that image completely or clinging more strongly to it.

“Jaebum, baby, are you sure everything is fine?” Jinyoung asked me, there was a tremor in his voice that I could not identify.

“Sure, nothing happens,” I replied, shaking my head and getting out of his inside, however I didn’t release that hug, maybe that's why Jinyoung sensed that something was wrong with me, obviously I couldn’t trust something so complicated and dangerous for him and our relationship “Maybe only my body resented a bit the physical activity and accumulated sleepless nights.” I blinked away some tears, that I didn’t knew the reason why the had formed in my eyes, and stayed a bit longer in that hug, feeling how Jinyoung caressed my back.

And finally, I could feel confident enough to look up and I found my boyfriend's beautiful brown eyes, which looked at me with confusion and concern, his hands took my face carefully.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Jinyoung asked me, his voice, like his eyes, denoted concern.

“I know.” I said before kissing his full lips.

I kissed him desperately, in a hurry and in a disorganized mixture of tongue and bites, I kissed him as if I wanted to engrave every furrow and crack of his lips in my skin, because those lips were the lips that I had to kiss, those were the lips that I had to always remember, those who had to distract me from my daily activities, the lips that, at the moment of kissing them, must have felt that we became one, that we fit together perfectly.

The lips of Park Jinyoung were the lips that I must and have to love, but nevertheless, I was not so sure that those lips were the ones I wanted to love.

X

X

X

Youngjae POV

I have never wanted Monday to not come so quickly ever, in my entire life I hadn’t feared that dreadful day, my rest day had passed in the blink of an eye and, even though I loved my profession, that was the first day I was afraid and reluctant to go to the hospital.

While biting on my lower lip and nervously look around me, I pressed the button of the elevator, I had to get to fulfill my plan before the culprit that made me feel this way appeared in the hospital.

I wanted to take my year of internship in holy peace, I already knew that many of my colleagues took this year to fuck with whoever they wanted, medical colleagues, as well as nurses and others, I was very aware that I didn’t wanted any of that, besides I was sure I wasn’t going to call someone’s attention and desire,  I didn’t wanted to get involved with anyone, because nothing was secret in that place and I didn’t wanted anything to mess with my professional career.

But of course, I had to be assigned with one of the best residents of the hospital, besides, he had to be too damn handsome, sexy and a wonderful person, both professionally and personally.

We had a lot of things in common, we could talk for hours about our topics of interest and have more or less civilized discussions about the things we didn’t agreed on, we had the same tastes in music and movies, we were both frustrated singers and he seemed to have infinite patience to teach Jackson and me different diagnostic techniques or ways of which we weren’t familiar with, thanks to him and his magnificent skills I had improved a lot as a doctor.

Unfortunately, his whole person had made me break completely with my most important rule for that year: NOT falling in love, having a crush on someone, or desire someone sexually inside the walls of the institution, having a platonic love or sexually wishing anyone inside the walls of that institution, unfortunately, Dr. Im Jaebum had hooked me on all possible ways.

At the beginning he had made it very clear to us that he was in a long-term relationship with someone who seemed to be a wonderful person. Every morning that person called him to wish him a good day, sometimes he would arrive with lunch for everyone, lunch that his partner had cooked, whenever he saw his cell phone he smiled and his face lit up, there was no doubt about the love between them, and I couldn’t do nothing but sigh for him every time he smiled, my heart racing every time there was some kind of contact with him and being the typical gay in love with a heterosexual, or at least someone I thought was heterosexual, and that Jaebum had a very peculiar way of letting me know that he was also gay.

Definitely too much alcohol was not good for him, at first, I had though he was kind of cute when drunk, until I confirmed that his boyfriend (emphasis on the boy) was called Jinyoung, that he was a man and then, he proceeded to stick his tongue all the way down my throat and reached inside my pants in some badly lit alley.

At first my mind sent strong warning signals, that was wrong in thousands of different aspects, however, I my egoistic mind came into action, my selfish mind that began to enjoy that kiss and those caresses, my egoistic mind made me correspond, react to his caresses, my body shudder with so little. However, I had a moment of lucidity in which everything that was wrong in that situation fell like a bucket of cold water, extinguishing any flame that had ignited in me.

That night I hated myself because of my sense of responsibility and respect towards my superiors, as was obvious, Jaebum was too drunk to drive or be able to defend himself if someone wanted to take advantage of him, so I got in a taxi with him, Jaebum babbled the address to the driver, who quietly handed me a plastic bag and started off, it was a silent trip, Jaebum had sat as far away from me as possible and had leant his forehead on the car window.

When we arrived at the apartment complex it was another story and a total adventure to have to advance with Jaebum staggering, hanging on my shoulder, I had to dig his pockets to find the key and when it didn’t work, I had to ring the bell of the house, which was going to ruin my plan completely, since I just wanted to leave him at home and get out of there as soon as possible, but ringing the doorbell meant having contact with his boyfriend.

In my eyes, Jinyoung was too handsome, beautiful and perfect. How could Jaebum look at someone as insignificant as me when his boyfriend was an Adonis in person? From his broad shoulders, immaculately black and silky hair, soft and smooth skin, vibrant and suspicious eyes, everything was contrary to what I was.

“Hello...” I said in a small voice, getting rid of Jaebum's arm, who stumbled and leaned on the threshold of the door. “I...he…am…he got a bit drunk…”

“A bit you say?!” Jinyoung replied with annoyed tone.

“Jinyoungie...my love...” Jaebum whispered, advancing inside the house “he is Youngjae, the best intern I've ever had, the best intern that exists...”

"I didn’t know he was going to get this drunk” I apologized, catching him before he face planted on the floor, he hadn’t seen the edge of the carpet in the living room and he had tripped over.

“It’s okay, it's not like it was your fault” Jinyoung said, rubbing the bridge of his nose and the guilt made his presence in my mind “He's an adult person and he must know his limits and...No, Jaebum, not on the carpet!” he exclaimed suddenly, watching how Jaebum had begun to gag.

Two good things, Jaebum didn’t vomited on the carpet, but he managed to turn, the second, thanks to my profession, I was already used to being vomited on.

What I had thought would be less than five minutes inside Jaebum's apartment, I ended up spending at least 40 minutes, the most uncomfortable moments of my life, as Jaebum couldn’t stop babbling unintelligible things and Jinyoung furiously tried to clean him up.

And that's why I was on that Monday morning, arriving twenty minutes before our entry time with the sole purpose of talking to someone, and not necessarily with Jaebum.

“Good Morning!” I greeted happily, entering the office, seeing with joy that my target was dozing with his cup of coffee in his hand “Jeon Jungkook, can I talk to you for a moment?” The young intern stood up, approaching me, looking more asleep than confused for my sudden desire to chat.

“’sup?” he asked in a sleepy voice.

“Do you remember that when we started you begged me to change guards because you wanted to be with Dr. Min?” I asked him “Well, now I need to know if you can return my original guards.”

X

X

X

Jinyoung POV

A giggle escaped my lips as I brought my fifth glass of whiskey to my lips.

If I were a normal person, I wouldn’t have been drinking on a Monday night, but, the situation deserved that and more, that's why I had decided to send that message and my subconscious was desperately praying for that person to appear, although my conscious self told me that it was a bad decision, a decision that would bring with it a chain of bad decisions that I didn’t wanted to face, but what was done was done.

“Don’t you think it's irresponsible to be drinking at this time on a Monday, especially when you're a kindergarten teacher?” His soft voice was heard behind me and let out another giggle, finishing that glass in one gulp, ordering immediately another, while my new companion sat on the stool next to me.

“It says the one that arrived in less than 10 minutes since I texted him” I said with a touch of mockery.

“I was near.” the other answered, with a slight smile “in addition, you asked me to take you home, because according to your words "you are exaggeratedly drunk to think and walk straight, more less to drive.””

“Surprise, surprise” I dragged the words in my mouth and the bartender gave me my new drink, before I could take it, my new companion took it and drank it in one go, which made me laugh again “Weren’t teachers supposed to drink on a work night?”

“Just the kindergarten ones, those of us in high school need alcohol to release the stress that teenagers cause us” he answered, leaving the glass clean on the table “besides, I think you've already drank too much.”

“Only six...or seven…Who keeps track?” I shrugged, leaning my head on my hand, maybe the world would stop spinning.

“Jinyoung, seriously, what's wrong? You're not like this” His voice was really worried and I knew his feeling was sincere.

 He had been throwing hints here and there for months, using all his tricks of seduction, which I politely refused, even when my heart would speed up sometimes and more than once I would find myself thinking about the silky blond hair, the smoothness of his skin, his tall, slender figure, but Mark Tuan couldn’t be anything more than my friend, co-worker, he couldn’t be anything else since I was in a stable relationship, out of respect for Jaebum, I couldn’t afford those impure thoughts.

“What happened?” I said, my laughter became bitter, I knew my eyes were filling with tears, maybe some had already run down my cheeks, who knows? “What would you think when you realize that all your effort of six years went to hell?”

“Why are you saying that?” Mark had fixed his almond-shaped eyes on my watery ones, his hand had rested on mine, I brought my face a little closer to him, so close I could see and count the cracks in his lips.

“Jaebum moaned another name last night, when we were making love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh...the cliff hangers...if you had read me in other storeis you must know that i fucking love cliffhangers.
> 
> And please, don't hate me because of Jinoyung, he's not as innocent as everybody thought...maybe...maybe he's just hurt and it's doing it on the reckless stat of his drunk min...or maybe he's not going to do anything, who knoes? ah yes...I jnow, but I wont tell MUAJAJAJAJA
> 
> Anyways, I'm not sure this is well translated, as alwasy, if you see some mistakes PLEASE, let me know and I'll correct them when I am less sleepy (or les in a hurry, I have to watch BTS on Jimmy Fallon) 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I think I'm doing three more chapters at the most, but still I would love for you to let me know what you think in a long fat review (just like your bias d*ck...ok no) 
> 
> see you next time!!!
> 
> p.s. I can't still get over JInyoung in a mesh shirt, like, that was the death of me. 


End file.
